1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to plasma spray systems, and more particularly, to a two part gas distribution ring assembly for a plasma spray system.
2. Background Art
Plasma spray systems are used in a number of industrial settings such as direct current (DC) plasma torches. In these plasma spray systems, a ceramic gas distribution ring is used to direct the plasma gas into the cathode/anode region through a series of small holes drilled onto the body of the gas ring. The gas distribution ring also electrically separates the cathode and anode.